


Nuggets di pollo e Taylor Swift

by Saritac1987



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritac1987/pseuds/Saritac1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Ancora con i nuggets di pollo? Li bruci sempre.» Tai lo abbracciò da dietro e gli diede un lieve bacio sul retro del collo.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Prima di lamentarti, perché non ci provi tu a cucinare, una volta tanto?»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«E perché non andiamo a mangiare il sushi al ristorante qua dietro, invece?»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Perché ho voglia di mangiare a casa.»</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuggets di pollo e Taylor Swift

Quello stupido ascensore non arrivava mai; Tai si ritrovava ad aspettarlo per interminabili minuti, ogni giorno da quando si era trasferito in quello stabile vicino all’università insieme a Matt, a Izzy e a Joe. Avevano scoperto che era più comodo per tutti, al posto di fare lunghi viaggi in metropolitana da Odaiba ogni mattina.  
C’erano solamente due camere da letto, si stava un po’ stretti, ma lui e Matt avevano subito deciso che una delle stanze l’avrebbero condivisa loro; del resto, anche se stavano insieme da poco si conoscevano dalle elementari.  
Quella sera era da solo: Joe era andato a studiare da alcuni amici, mentre Izzy avrebbe passato la notte da Mimi; Matt era andato a trovare il padre alla stazione tv, e il ragazzo non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato. I loro Digimon, infine, erano andati a fare una capatina a Digiworld per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene, e sarebbero stati via ancora per qualche giorno.  
Finalmente poteva godersi qualche ora in solitaria: si sarebbe buttato sul divano con i piedi appoggiati al tavolino (Joe non lo sopportava), poi avrebbe mangiato schifezze fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato qualcuno. Decisamente la cucina salutare non faceva per lui, nonostante sua madre cercava da sempre di abituarlo a mangiare in modo sano.  
Il ragazzo si appoggiò alla parete dell’ascensore, dopo aver premuto il numero 8. Era stata una giornata pessima: lezioni noiose, compagni che iniziavano a essere sorpresi dall’apparizione dei propri Digimon; una di loro, quella mattina, si era svegliata e aveva trovato un uovo di Botamon: presto, avrebbe avuto un Koromon, e infine un Agumon. Proprio come il suo. E per tutto il tempo aveva dovuto sopportare domande su come si curava un Digimon, sulle Digievoluzioni, sulle sue avventure a Digiworld. In più, il docente di diritto civile l’aveva ripreso, trovandolo “troppo distratto” per seguire il suo corso.  
La porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento cigolò; come ogni volta, si appuntò mentalmente di sistemarla, perché nessun altro l’avrebbe fatto. Tai si levò le scarpe e poi si fermò: della musica rock arrivava dalla cucina, mentre la voce che tanto amava cercava di emulare un assolo di chitarra.  
Scavalcò un calzino che senza dubbio apparteneva a lui; evitandolo, Tai sbatté contro il basso di Matt: era quasi a terra quando riuscì a fermarlo e a rimetterlo al proprio posto. Mai la strada per quel cucinino gli era sembrata così lontana.  
Indossando solo una maglietta e dei jeans, Matt gli dava le spalle mentre era ai fornelli. Un lieve odore di bruciato passò sotto il naso di Tai.  
«Ancora con i nuggets di pollo? Li bruci sempre.» Tai lo abbracciò da dietro e gli diede un lieve bacio sul retro del collo.  
«Prima di lamentarti, perché non ci provi tu a cucinare, una volta tanto?»  
«E perché non andiamo a mangiare il sushi al ristorante qua dietro, invece?»  
«Perché ho voglia di mangiare a casa.»  
«Eddai… andiamo fuori a cena. Siamo solo noi due…» Tai gli tirò il braccio, ma Matt lo colpì con il gomito.  
«Non mi lascio incantare dalla tua vocina, questa sera.»  
Tai sbuffò, appoggiandosi al piano di lavoro.  
«Allora ti guardo.»  
«Fai come vuoi.»  
Matt continuò a badare al cibo, ma Tai non voleva darsi per vinto: non erano mai stati soli in quella casa, e voleva inaugurare superfici che non fossero quelle di uno dei loro letti.  
Con la punta delle dita iniziò a sfiorare la schiena calda del proprio ragazzo; sentiva i fremiti sotto i polpastrelli. Gli baciò il collo, incurante dei fornelli accesi e dei sospiri di Matt. Lo conosceva così bene che, sapeva, l’avrebbe fatto capitolare alla svelta. Le labbra passarono dal collo all’orecchio, e viceversa; il lobo era la parte che più piaceva a Matt, e Tai lo sapeva benissimo.

 _He said let’s get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city_  
_Away from the crowd_

«…perché è iniziata una canzone di Taylor Swift?»  
Matt alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Deve averla messa nel mio iPod quell’idiota di TK. Ho cercato di convincerlo che non mi piace, ma figurati se mi dà retta…»

 _He’s so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He’s so bad but he does it so well_

«Hey, mi ricorda te.»  
Con un sorriso sarcastico, Matt lo fece appoggiare al tavolo della cucina, bloccandolo con le braccia.  
«Ah, sì? E da quando?» Disse, le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle di Tai. Il respiro caldo del proprio ragazzo gli fece mancare il fiato. «Non mi rispondi, eh…» Continuò Matt, slacciandogli la camicia lentamente e contemplando ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Tai infilò le mani nei capelli biondi del ragazzo; erano così morbidi che avrebbe passato tutto il giorno a toccarglieli.  
Poi le labbra avide di Matt toccarono le sue; Tai si ritrovò seduto sul tavolo, incurante di tutto se non di quel bacio e della propria erezione che iniziava a farsi sentire. In quel campo, era sempre stato il più debole dei due, ma Matt non gliel’aveva mai fatto pesare.  
«Ti voglio.» Gli sussurrò il proprio ragazzo nell’orecchio, prima di mordicchiarglielo.  
Tai gli accarezzò la schiena, scendendo fino alle natiche; poi, sentì l’erezione del proprio compagno tra le mani. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto veramente lo volesse dentro di sé; e in quel momento, Matt capì: gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, per poi infilargli un dito tra le natiche, continuando a baciarlo e a mordergli le labbra vogliosamente. Solo dopo qualche minuto, lo voltò e cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena, passando con il dito sopra alla spina dorsale, poi gli afferrò i fianchi e lo penetrò dolcemente, baciandogli il retro del collo. Con una mano gli afferrò il pene, deciso a soddisfare anche lui seguendo lo stesso ritmo, cercando di arrivare insieme all’orgasmo.  
Ormai Tai non ascoltava nemmeno più la musica, riusciva solo a sentire il proprio ragazzo che ansimava sopra di lui, che sussurrava il suo nome e che gli baciava il collo. Arrivò al piacere prima di lui, felice ma non stremato; poi iniziò a muoversi seguendo il ritmo di Matt, fino a quando il ragazzo, con un verso, si svuotò dentro di lui.  
Matt lo strinse a sé da dietro, continuando a baciargli il collo e la schiena. Poi, lo voltò verso di sé e lo aiutò a ricomporsi; Joe sarebbe potuto tornare da un momento all’altro.  
«Non senti anche tu odore di bruciato?»  
Matt spalancò gli occhi e corse verso i fornelli; i nuggets, ormai neri, sembravano fissarlo dalla pentola.  
«…andiamo a mangiare il sushi nel ristorante qui dietro.» Borbottò, prendendo la giacca di pelle. «Non faccio più sesso con te. Mai più.»  
Tai gli sorrise.  
«Vedremo tra quanto riuscirò a farti cambiare idea.»


End file.
